


Lavenders' Touch

by Thatawkwardtinywriter



Category: Marvel, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oil massage, Slow Burn, Smut, bucky being shy and cute, handjob, oral sex (giving and receiving), sex against a wall, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatawkwardtinywriter/pseuds/Thatawkwardtinywriter
Summary: You give Bucky a massage after a brutal workout. Though shy and unsure of himself, Bucky finally works up the courage to tell you how he feels about you, or more so, shows you.





	Lavenders' Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I have edited this a little bit, fixed any grammar mistakes I may have missed before and filled in gaps that I completely missed. 
> 
> Its still the same exact story, just a bit improved. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. :)
> 
> -Aiden/Ivy

“Shit.” Bucky hissed as he placed his metal hand on his right shoulder, digging the metal fingertips into the tense muscle. You looked over seeing Bucky’s strained expression.

“You alright Barnes?”

He hisses some more as he continued to roll his shoulder. “Yeah.” He groaned, his voice is strained. The pained expression on his face prominent as he continued to dig the metal digits into his flesh.

“Don’t seem like it.” You noted as you placed the book you had been reading on the table. “What’s up?” You asked as you stood up before making your way over to him.

He let out a puff of air before looking up at up at you. “I had a brutal workout this morning and forgot to have an ice bath.”

You nodded humming. “So your muscles are all wound up?” You watched at his metal hand as it kept digging and massaging.

“Yeah.” He grumbled out and you can practically hear the pain in his voice.

“What about going for a massage?” You suggested looking down at the ground as you sat down next to him. Even though you knew the serum healed him faster than a normal person. He still had setbacks sometimes. He is still is human after all.

He chuckled in response before responding with a sarcastic, “Know anyone?” He smirked at you and you shrugged your shoulders as you rested back against the couch.

“Not really no.”

You thought back to anyone who could help him, then an idea clicked in your head. If you were really honest with yourself, it was a bad idea. It was something Natasha probably would’ve come up with. Her behavior was starting to rub off on you if you were honest with yourself.

“I am a trained masseuse. I can do it for you.” You admitted as crossed your arms over your chest. You watched as he turned away from you, before looking down at the ground causing some strands of his hair to fall in front of his face.

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that.” His voice is soft bordering on shy and you can sense the embarrassment in his voice.

You always knew Bucky hated anyone touching him or doing favors for him. Seeing him so embarrassed about it was kinda cute.

“Oh come on Buck. It’s not that bad. I’ll give you a deep tissue massage and before you know it, you’ll be feeling good as new.” You do your best to encourage him, giving him your biggest smile.

He lowers his metal hand, from his shoulder, resting it on his knee. His gaze shifts to the floor, breathing out a heavy sigh before looking back up at you.

“Alright.” He manages out as he shoots you a small lopsided smile. 

You patted his back in reassurance but quickly pull away when he felt him stiffen under your touch.

“It’ll be nice. Trust me.”

He looks down at the ground again, embarrassment painting his strong features.

“Give me 10 minutes to prep and meet me in my room ok?” You stand up off the couch. Bucky nods before looking back down at the ground.

His face heats up at the thought of you touching him and it terrifies him completely. The only person he let near him was Steve and even that was a rare event. Usually, it would be a pat on the back or a handshake. Sometimes, an occasional hug when they both really needed it. Even that was enough to make him feel uncomfortable.

He waited patiently, his leg bouncing as anxiety consumed him. It’s been so long since he has had someone touch him instead of hurting him. The thought of someone he had deep personal feelings for touching him so intimately set his nerves on edge.

He stood up after ten minutes, not that he was counting, and slowly made his way to your room. He didn’t know what to expect when he knocked but the smell of your perfume and chamomile candles was enough to have his him rigid with tension and anticipation. 

You answered the door after lighting the last candle. The smell was supposed to help with relaxation. You knew how stressed Bucky would be and you also knew this would be a huge step for him. You were going to do everything in your power to make this as painless as possible.

You opened the door smiling up at him. His face flushed bright pink and his foot was tapping impatiently as if he was rethinking his decision. You frowned inwardly at the thought.

“Come in Bucky.” You managed out before he could change his mind. You sidestepped letting him into your room, closing and locking the door behind him as he walked inside. 

He shoved his hands shoved into his front pockets as he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings, before looking at you.  
“Ok, now what?” He let out a nervous cough as he made his way over to the bed.

You grabbed the towel from the chair sitting at your desk. “Strip off your clothes and wrap this around your waist to keep yourself covered.” You said as you handed him the towel. 

He grabbed it and placed it in his lap as he sat on the edge of your bed. His eyes went wide at your request and you smiled at him knowing how strange it sounded.

“Don’t worry Buck. It’s just so the oil doesn’t get on your clothes. You can undress in the bathroom.” You gestured to the bathroom door that connected to your room as he looked down at the towel. 

He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth gnawing at it as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“How much do I have to remove?” He asked not breaking his gaze from the item in his lap. He looked a bit mortified and you started to feel bad.

“Till you’re as bare as the day you were born.” You joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. He snapped his gaze up to you, his eyes wide. You put your hands up in defense as you did your best to reassure him. “Don’t worry, I won’t be seeing anything you don’t want me to. You’ll be covered the entire time.”

He looked away from you, picking at the stray cotton buds on the towel. You were about to tell him to just leave his boxers on since you felt guilty that maybe you were pushing him too far, but before you could say anything, he quickly stood up and made his way to the bathroom.

You waited patiently as you began looking at your oil collection you had gathered over the years. You carefully chose which was best to suit Bucky’s needs. Lavender was best; it always smelled the most pleasant and was great with sore muscles.

After a few moments, Bucky opened the door entering the room again; his clothes neatly folded in one hand and the towel that hung low on his hips clutched in the other. The metal plates shifting, his arm slightly flexing, humming loudly as he tucked in the corner of the towel. He looked over at you, his cheeks flushed pink, feeling slightly embarrassed about being almost completely naked in front of you.

You turned around and your eyes widened a bit since this was the first time you ever had the pleasure of seeing Bucky shirtless, let alone in just a towel. Your face burned slightly as dark thoughts crept in knowing he was completely bare underneath. You shook them off as you took a step forward clearing your throat.

“Let me put those down for you.” You offered softly as you walked forward to take his clothes. 

Bucky turned to you holding out his clothes to you with a soft, shy, smile. You smiled back as you grabbed the clothes from him before placing them on the chair.

“Lay on your stomach and cover your bottom half with the towel ok? I’ll keep my back to you to give you some privacy.” You instructed as you grabbed the bottle of oil from the shelf, keeping your back to him as you promised.

Bucky bit his lip as he glanced at the bed. You had laid out your duvet for him to lay on; one he had gotten very familiar with. He would constantly see you bundled up in it in the living quarters on cold, rainy or snowy days. He smiled at this, remembering how cute you looked with your mouthful of cookies as you binged watched your favorite movies.

He walked over to the bed, pulling off his towel and folding it in half. He held the material behind him before climbing on your bed with ease before laying on his stomach. He inhaled slowly, doing his best to relax. The smell of your soap and perfume practically embedded the bed sheets making it very difficult for him to clear his mind.

“Ready.”

He winced as his voice came out ragged. He closed his eyes, doing his best to clear his mind and calm himself from any thoughts that might make him regret what was about to happen.

You turned around and made your way over with the bottle in hand. You slowly unscrewed the cap pouring some of the contents into your palm. “If I am hurting you, you want me to stop or you don’t like what I am doing, let me know, ok?” You whispered rubbing your hands together to heat up the liquid.

He let out a small hum, granting you permission. You slid onto the bed next to him as you placed your palms in the middle of his back causing him to stiffen under your touch immediately. Inhaling sharply, you pulled away to give him a moment. You watched as his back muscles flexed, his fists clenching at his sides. You started to regret your offer but you knew Bucky always persisted and was stubborn.

“It’s ok Buck.” You soothed, whispering, giving him a small gentle smile even though he had his eyes closed.

You watched as his muscles slowly relaxed. He gives you a sigh, signaling for you to continue. You place your hands gently on the small of his back once again, but you don’t move right away. You wait for him this time.

He doesn’t react right away instead he nods. If you hadn’t been paying attention, you wouldn’t have caught it. You breathed in slowly, beginning to slowly knead the taut-tense muscles of his lower back. He sighs contently but you can tell he is still on edge by the strain of his muscles.

A moment of silence fills the air. The only sound you can hear is Bucky’s steady breathing.

“I can play some music. Would you like that?” You asked as you worked your way up his back into the middle of his shoulder blades. You make sure to pay extra attention to a knot that had formed there. 

He breathes out a sigh as you slowly scoot yourself up against his left side.

“No, no it’s fine.” He whispered almost grunting. 

You smiled seeing him somewhat relax as you reached over to his right shoulder and begin massaging that area. A low groan escapes his lips. “Shit. That feels good.” He hisses, practically groaning every single word. 

His voice is lower than normal, and the sound alone sends a warm shiver through you.

You begin digging the pads of your fingertips into the muscle, doing your best to knead the hard flesh without putting too much pressure. He groans again, his lips parting a bit, the muscles in his face are relaxed. He looks blissed out of his mind and you have to bite your lip to keep your cool from the expression he is holding. He scrunches his face up when you begin massaging a particularly tense spot.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, it feels amazing.” He grunts out, his voice coming out voice huskier.

You stiffen up slightly, pulling away, before making your way over to his right side so you can reach him better. You grab the bottle from its spot on the bed before pouring more oil into your hand, testing the temperature again, noticing it had warmed up considerably before placing it back down in its original spot. You place your hands on his bicep before digging your thumbs into the hardened muscle.

A sigh slips through Bucky’s lips as the muscle relaxed under your touch.  
He groans softly as you slowly inch down to his forearm. The veins in his arm bulge slightly under your touch before softening. His arm slowly becomes slack in your hands making you smile at how relaxed he had finally become.  
You make your way down to his hand. His calloused fingers smoothed out with the oil as you continue massaging the skin.

“Fuck.” He groans out again as you begin digging your thumbs into his palm.

“Feel good?” 

He turns his head so he facing you and nods. “So good.” He breathes, his voice a few octaves lower, sounding like how he does when he barely wakes up in the morning.

You place your hands back on his back, slowly sliding them down till your fingers curl around the edge of the towel that covered his lower half. You look up to see Bucky staring back over his shoulder. His eyes are widened slightly, he looks more so surprised than alarmed. You visibly swallow feeling guilty about not warning him.

“Don’t worry; I am just going to massage your legs. I won’t see anything you don’t want me to. If you don’t want me to, just say so.” You offer, hoping to reassure him.

It takes him a few moments but he relaxes again, closing his eyes and nods not wanting to use words at the moment. You smile, seeing how much trust he has in you, before slowly pulling the material down.

You bite your lip to hide the smirk seeing the two dimples on Bucky’s lower back, right on his tail bone. You pull the towel completely off of him, setting it aside on the bed. His ass is completely exposed to you, causing him to shiver at the temperature change.

“Is it ok if I…” You start, placing your forefinger on his right cheek. He chuckles at this and you can practically hear the large goofy smile he has plastered on his face.

“Go for it.” His voice is light and cheery and you smile at him.

“Just let me know if I am doing something you don’t like.” You offer again as you grab the oil and pour a bit onto the backs of his thighs, deciding that starting there would be best.

You watch as the oil slowly drips down between his large thick thighs before setting the bottle back down. There is silence between you two as you begin massaging the large thick muscle. The strain against your palm is prominent, so you put more pressure. A throaty moan passes through his lips, bordering on pornographic.

Your eyes widen a bit at his reaction, your cheeks flush bright pink. You can already feel his muscles tense at your reaction like he knew. You do your best to ignore it as you continue your ministrations but the fact that he is naked oiled up and you’re touching him isn’t helping.  
You close your eyes tightly, taking a deep breath in before breathing out. You open your eyes and look up to see he is still completely relaxed, his eyes closed. You let yourself relax seeing that he hadn’t noticed you lost your composure.

Your hands dip into the middle of his thighs, the pads of your fingers digging gently into the tense muscles. He stiffens slightly making his muscles flex in response when you go a little higher than expected.

“Do you want me to stop?” You asked in a whisper, stopping your ministrations as you looked up at him seeing that he is looking back at you over his shoulder.  
“No…” He starts, his voice is strained so you give him a moment to compose himself. “Just didn’t expect that is all.” He admits bashfully, his eyes shifting to the bed before looking back at you.

The blush in his cheeks is present and you smile at this.

“I’ll warn you next time ok?” You promised him watching as he gives you a soft smile. He lays back down, a soft sigh escaping his lips as you switch to the other thigh. You continue your ministrations from before and slowly, ever so slowly he begins to become relaxed under your touch once again.

You go higher and higher till you’re massaging the plump flesh of his ass. You knead the large tense muscle in your palm, slowly adding pressure where he needed it. He groans out in response as you continued to dig your thumbs into the muscle, kneading the muscle firmly.

“Didn’t expect an ass massage to feel good.” You can hear the smile in his voice and you laugh.

“That doesn’t sound right Buck.” You joked in response and he laughs at this, catching the small innuendo.

“Sorry, sorry. Feels great, though.” He admits softly.

“Good. I would hope so.” You laughed softly as you dig your palm into the flesh making him groan out once again.

You switch to the other cheek before slowly making your way down his thigh to his calf. You dig your fingers generously into the sore-strained muscle, knowing exactly how tense those muscles get; groans slip through Bucky’s lips praising your handiwork.

“Glad I could help you, Buck.” You whispered not wanting to break the blissful atmosphere he was in. He hums in content as you inch your way back up. You stop when you’ve reached his upper thigh. You quickly place the towel back over him.

“Alright. Flip over.” You instruct, grabbing the bottle to slip in your pocket, as you slid off the bed to give him room.  
He stayed still for a minute before lifting his head up looking to look at you. The blush is prominent on his cheeks. He clears his throat as he looks down at the bed.

“I uh… can’t.”

His voice is strained and you breathe a laugh through your nose not understanding him.

“What do you mean you can’t?” You asked, scrunching your eyebrows together.

He looks up at you before looking down, biting his bottom lip. The tips of ears are flushed red and you can see the flush go down his neck, ending at his collarbones.

Then it hits you.

“Oh goodness, James.” You laughed lightly, placing a hand over your mouth and his face flushes five shades of red in embarrassment.

You suddenly feel terrible for laughing. You knew, just as well, it was completely normal for men to get ‘excited’ during massages. You sighed out giving him a gentle smile as you took a step back.

“How about this, I work on your top half while you do your best to relax. I won’t look, promise.” You suggested, giving him the most gentle smile you could, hoping it would help him feel more at ease with the situation. 

He looks up at you, his face is still bright red but he nods anyway trusting you. 

You smile and turn around to give him privacy.

It takes him a few moments to adjust himself into a comfortable position again but eventually he is able to relax.

Somewhat.

“Ready?” You asked after the sound of ruffling of sheets settled down.

“Er… Yeah.”

You turn back around looking at him. You make sure to maintain eye contact with him as to keep to your promise. Even though you feel the temptation to look, you decide against it since you would be invading him on a personal level.

His lips are drawn in a tight line and the redness of his cheeks was still prominent, going down his neck and even his some of his chest. He watched you like a hawk as you walked over. You pulled the bottle of oil back out of your pocket, unscrewing the cap as you began to explain what you planned to do.

“Alright, I am just going to focus on your chest, stomach then your shoulder ok?” He nods slowly, watching as you sat down next to him. You slid your legs underneath yourself as you poured some of the oil on his chest before placing the bottle on the nightstand.  
You looked down, watching as the oil slowly dripped down from his chest down to his abdomen, before pooling just above his navel. You placed your hands on his chest and he inhales sharply. You look at him and he nods giving some reassurance as to what you’re doing is ok. You give him a small smile before massaging the tense muscles. He breathes out a shaky breath making you look up at him, he is staring at you before looking down to watch your hands as you worked him.

“If you want to Buck,” You started as you worked your way down to his abdominal muscles. “You can close your eyes. It may help you relax.” You suggested, noticing how his muscles were still tense.

He bites his lip watching you. You don’t notice it but he can’t tear his eyes away from you. He takes in your appearance; the curve of your nose, your plush bottom lip, and those damn eyes. The feeling of your hands on his skin is something he can’t stop thinking about. You don’t know it but, the more you touch him, the more he is losing all self-control.

“No, it won’t. Trust me.” He breathes, his voice straining slightly, causing you to look up at him. He looked at you with an unreadable expression causing you to shift uncomfortably under his dark gaze.

You feel bad, maybe you were pushing him too far? You give him a small smile, hoping that would give him reassurance to your words. “Alright, do what’s most comfortable for you.” You said as you begin working the muscles of his abdomen.

Bucky watches carefully. Your touch is gentle yet firm. It sets his skin on fire. He could think of nothing more than you wrapping your skilled, delicate hand around his straining cock. He bites his lip to prevent the groan escape his lips as he imagines you swirling your pink little tongue around the tip, stroking him nice and slow. He lets out a shaky breath as he thought about how you would look with your ass in the air, his hand around your neck, as you cried out his name every time he thrust into you.

He couldn’t rid the thoughts even if he wanted to. Especially now, you were so dangerously close. Your hands all over him and he had to lay back and watch. He knew it was dangerous to agree to this but he wanted to see what you felt like, even if it was just your hands. Once you touched him, he almost lost it. He could hear your heart pounding in your chest and smell the arousal off of you.  
He was hyper-aware of just how wet you were. The smell of your arousal was making him practically shake. He knew you liked him too, he could hear you at night with your toy. He sometimes would find himself outside your door, his sweatpants pulled down slightly as he stroked his cock. All he wanted to do now was pin you down, bury his cock deep inside you, and whisper dirty things in your ear as you writhed underneath him.

A shaky sigh left his lips when you reached his below his navel. Your fingertips dancing up and down his skin, massaging and kneading sore muscles. He closed his eyes tightly trying so hard to control himself.

He wanted you. He needed you and with every passing second, he could feel he was about to lose what little self-control he had left.

You worked lower and lower till you were right above his navel smiling up at him. He had propped himself up on his elbows to watch you.

“You ok Bucky?” You asked stopping yourself, concerned as if you were doing something wrong. He drew his lips into a thin line before speaking.

“Yeah, you think you can work on my shoulder again?” He questioned, the prosthetic coming up to massage his right shoulder. He rolled the joint slowly under his palm, making his face scrunch up in pain as he dug the metal fingertips into the strained muscle.

You smiled, placing your hand on his thigh, the muscle tensed underneath your hand immediately. You drew your hand back remembering he had a problem, you kicked yourself mentally for forgetting such an important detail.

“Sure thing.” You said smiling up at him as you reached for the oil again.  
He pulled his hand away but kept himself propped up on his elbows. You poured a little into your hand as you sat closer to him. You reached down and began digging your fingertips and palm into the muscle that strained under your touch. He sighed and looked up at you.

It’s silent for a moment, his lips part slightly before closing again. You look at your hands, giving him some time to let him compose his words together.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had someone even touch me, like this...” He breathes making you snap your gaze up at him. He is staring at you with flushed cheeks. He looks embarrassed for admitting something so personal and you feel your heart drop. You look down from his face to your hands, stopping your motions completely.

It’s an odd statement but understandable. You knew about his past and why he was so reluctant about being around others, especially letting them touch him.

He places his metal hand on yours, the change in temperature causes you to let out a shaky breath as his eyes search yours. A smile tugs at the corners of your mouth feeling so blessed that he is letting you do this. He lets his hand drop back, positioning himself so he is propping himself up on both elbows once again. 

“Well, I am glad you trust me enough to do something like this. I am proud of you.” You admitted honestly as you continued to massage him, looking back at him. 

He continues to stare at you, his eyes searching yours. You look away, feeling slightly embarrassed under his gaze. You, instead, look back at his shoulder putting more focus on the tender muscle.

“How are you feeling Buck?” You asked, after a moment of silence had passed, looking back up at him to notice he is still staring at you.

“I feel amazing. Thank you.” His voice is softer than before and there is a smile playing on his lips.

“Anytime.” You reply, smiling back at him, as you slowly work your way down again to the muscles of his chest. His metal hand rests on yours, once again, stopping you. You look up at him confused.

“Y/N…” He starts, he shifts his gaze to your hands before looking back at you. He opens his mouth again but he can’t find the words to ask you what he wanted. You leaned in a bit but it makes him even more nervous.

It had been a while for him, he was afraid that what he was about to do or say was going to make you run away from him. He wants you, it feels right but he is so nervous. You had this strange effect on him which completely terrified him. 

He shifted on the bed, sitting up against the headboard.

“I think I am done.” He doesn’t know what else to say. You stay there for a second before smiling at him.  
“Ok.” You whispered, slightly embarrassed by your own actions as you slip off the bed. “Alright well.” You clasp your hands together. “I’ll just turn around for you.” You say as you grab the bottle of oil and screw the cap on, placing the oil on the nightstand before walking to the other side of the room.  
You bite your lip feeling like an idiot. You want to slap yourself knowing that this wasn’t going to go anywhere. This had been the only time you’ve ever been alone with him.

Earlier this week, Wanda had admitted to reading Bucky’s mind. Bucky had been watching you read on the couch as he was eating lunch. She couldn’t have waited for more than five minutes before yanking you into her room. Though you already knew he liked you, he told Steve, Steve told you when he had gotten drunk off of Thor’s Asgardian liquor at one of Tony’s parties.

There was one night you had gotten a pretty nasty nightmare and you happened to walk by Bucky’s room. He had left his door slightly opened and you could clearly hear him. Your name was a mantra on his lips. You felt planted to the floor, frozen in place as you listened to him finish himself off with a loud drawn out groan. You raced to your room to take a cold shower after that.

Bucky watched you before laying his head back on the pillows, shutting his eyes tightly before blowing out a puff of air. He wanted to punch himself for not saying anything but he can’t help it. He hasn’t calmed down at all, and watching you walk back, he noticed your skirt had risen up considerably. He had to swallow the knot in his throat when he sees black lace peeking out when you bend slightly at the waist before you reached down to fix the garment. 

He forces himself to sit up completely, before sliding off your bed, wrapping the towel around his waist.

He bit his lip as he let his eyes travel your form. He could feel his heart thud in his chest as he felt the temptation to just kiss you. He was going to confess his feelings but the way you looked at him and being riled up, he didn’t feel the need to be sappy. That could be saved for another time and If he didn’t leave your room right now he would probably do something stupid.

Somehow he pushed himself to make his way over to you. His footsteps were silent on the plush carpet. In the few short seconds he walked towards you, he had to give himself a pep talk, but as soon as he got within two feet of you, he feels all of his confidence diminish. He was about to back away but you had already turned around.

You jump back not expecting to see Bucky so close to you.

“Oh my god, you scared me!” You exclaimed with your hand over your heart. 

Bucky is practically towering over you. His prosthetic hand clutching his towel to his body as he looks down at you. His eyes search yours with an amused smile plastered on his features.

“Sorry, I just wanted to thank you.” He admits giving you a small smile.

“Of course. You’re welcome.” You smile up at him but he doesn’t turn away.

He stands there and you watch as his eyes began drifting lower and lower. You suddenly feel self-conscious, you reach down to tug at your skirt but his hand stops you.

It’s silent for a moment. He is hesitant, not sure of his own actions, he is even surprised at this new found confidence. He looks into your eyes, seeing if you were about to pull away, show disgust or reject him but you don’t. Instead, he smells your arousal all over again.

Everything in his body is screaming to leave but he doesn’t listen. You were practically pulling him with those eyes of yours. He grips your hand softly, his thumb rubbing the back of your palm and pulls it towards him slowly. He is unsure of whether or not you’ll stop him but you don’t tear your gaze away from him and instead, lick your lips slowly before pulling your bottom lip between your teeth.   
You inhale sharply when you feel him place your hand on his very prominent bulge. He swallows down the dryness in his throat when he sees your eyes widen slightly. He feels more confident seeing your reaction, especially when you gently squeeze him through the material. 

You bite your lip harder feeling how hard he is under your palm, noticing he hadn’t calmed down at all. His eyes search yours for any hesitance only to see them glaze over when he twitches in your grasp.

“See what you do to me.” He whispers, his voice is deep sending a shiver through you. His tongue comes out to swipe at his bottom lip as he lets his eyes go from your face down to your breasts and back up again. 

You feel your cheeks burn up, as your eyes widen at his words. “Bucky…” Your voice is dry as you to find words only to be caught off when you feel him twitch under your grasp at your response.

“I almost lost control.” He says taking a step closer, you can feel your throat go dry. “Almost pinned you down and took you right then and there.” His voice drops an octave, it’s on the urge of a growl and you shiver. “You feel how hard you got me?” He takes one more step till you’re up against the wall.

He stares at you deeply and for a moment, you swore you could see his eyes dilate. The blue in his eyes are now dark rings and by the look, he is giving you, you find your legs almost shaking. He leans down, his lips grazing against the outer shell of your ear, you can feel the smirk on his lips behind his words.

“I know how wet you are.”

Your eyes widen even more, a warm shiver runs through you down to your core making him chuckle as you outwardly shiver.

“I could smell it earlier, that’s the one thing about me…” He breathes as he places a hand on the exposed skin of your thigh. You practically jump at the sudden contact of the cool metal against your skin.

“I can tell you soaked those panties of yours. You were thinking about me huh?” He questions before running his hand higher till his fingers are dipping underneath the fabric of the skirt. His touch is teasing and light, it has you more on edge than expected.

“Thought about riding me, giving me a show?”

You opened your mouth to speak but the feeling of his hand now going from your thigh, sliding back down to slip out of your skirt, only to glide up your body to your arm and gently sliding up to your shoulder causes you to freeze. He slides his hand up higher, leaving pricked skin its wake, till it’s resting on the nape of your neck. The coolness of the metal against your skin makes you shiver. He pulls away enough till he is face to face with you. His eyes search yours for any hesitance, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against yours.

His lips are soft, plump, everything you’ve thought about, and it’s gentle. You sigh into the kiss as he puts more pressure on your neck, pulling you closer to him, deepening the kiss. He growls when your hand comes to rest on his abdomen, your nails gently digging into the skin. You let him taste you and he groans. He takes his time; his fingers slip from your neck and go back to your waist. He grips your waist tightly as you run your hand up to his chest into his hair. You slide your other hand up his towel and tug on it. It drops to the ground and he pulls away, taken back by your response.

You lick your lips as you take in everything he has to offer. 

He is hard, the tip flushed red and you can see the small beads of pre-cum gathering at the slit. You look up at him, his lips are parted slightly and his face is flushed red.

“Can… Can I?” You ask, slowly reaching forward to touch him again. 

He nods watching you. You bite your lip as you look down at his cock again before wrapping your hand around it firmly and beginning a nice slow pace. The oil residue in your hand slicked him up making it that much easier for him to glide in your hand. 

He closes his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows as he lets little moans slip through his lips. “Oh fuck.” He breathes as you leaned up to kiss his neck.

You smile when he hisses through gritted teeth as you swipe your thumb over his tip repeatedly. 

He looks down watching you work him and he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him.

You lick your lips as you feel the overwhelming urge to taste him. The way he looks right now has you on edge and desperate for anything. You want to please him, show him that he can definitely trust you. You pull away from his neck to sink down to your knees. He opens his eyes as soon as you pull away and his eyes go wide at the sight in front of him.  
“Doll… Yo-You don’t have-”

He is cut off as you pull your hand away to pull off your shirt. His mouth drops open seeing that you were bare underneath. He reaches down, cupping your breast in one hand before giving a gentle squeeze.  
“Shit.” He groans and you smile up at him seeing him so out of it. He grunts as you reach up to grip him as you scoot forward looking up at him through your lashes.

His breathing is heavier than before and he is slightly shaking with anticipation.

“I want to suck your cock.” You admit, practically purring before licking the prominent vein on the underside. His breath hitches and he breathes out a shaky breath. The warmth of your tongue making him twitch in desperation. 

His fists clench tightly at his sides as he tries to maintain control.

You smirk seeing him somewhat lose his composure. You lean up and swirl your tongue around the tip before sucking, moaning, enjoying the way he tastes. He bites his lip, groaning, opening his eyes to watch you. You pull off of him with a lewd pop that has his mouth run dry.

“Would you be ok with that?” You asked teasingly, your voice sounds innocent yet you look anything but.

“Yes. God yes. Please keep going.” He breathes, begging, as he pushes your hair to the side to watch you through lust filled eyes.  
You smiled up at him one more time before giving teasing kitten licks to the underside of his tip.

“Oh, babydoll.” He praises you before letting out a moan as you slowly take him as deep as you can. He groans as you start to slowly move, your hand stroking what you couldn’t take. He groans loudly, his head dropping back as he places one hand on the wall behind you to brace himself.

“That’s it. Oh god. Such a good girl.” He praises you then thrusts his hips gently when you twist your wrist.

“Fuck yeah. Just like that.”

You moan at his praises, letting your free hand slip down between your thighs and into your panties. You moan around him as you begin rubbing your clit in time with the steady rhythm you had set.

“Oh shit.” He breathes, his eyebrows furrowing watching as you played with yourself. You quickened your pace, making him moan louder. Your saliva slicking him up more, making it easier for you to take him further.  
His abdominal muscles flex. He is already so damn close and you haven’t even done much to him yet. Just the sight of you on your knees in front of him has him on edge.

When you gently run your teeth over the tip, he hisses, feeling a wave of pleasure shoot up his spine.

“Fu-Fuck.”

His voice is deep and breathy as he whispers praises to you and you find yourself close as well. You pull your hand out of your panties and place your hands on his thighs. You pull off of him, a string of saliva connecting from the flush of his tip to your wet swollen bottom lip.

“Fuck my mouth, please. I want it.” You plead, almost innocently. He draws in a deep inhale, the hand in your hair gripping tighter.

The look you’re giving him is so innocent and everything about you is driving him insane. He opens his mouth to speak but groans when you take him back into your mouth. Slowly, ever so slowly, you relax your throat, taking him fully.  
His balls tighten in response feeling your throat squeeze him. You suck him softly, moving slowly, start a quick shallow rhythm that has his metal fingers dig into the wall behind you. His muscles tighten in your response as he feels himself getting close so quickly.  
He doesn’t want to cum yet. Definitely not yet.  
He pulls his hips back till he slips out your mouth. His hands still in your hair, pulling you up till you were back on your feet.  
His jaw is clenched and his gaze is intense. 

You grip his biceps as he pulls back your head, exposing your neck to him.

“You almost made me cum.” He breathes, his lips ghosting over your skin, you shiver feeling the warmth of his breath. “You looked so sexy playing with that cute little cunt of yours.” You shut your eyes, you open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off by pressing his lips to your neck.  
You whimper as his other hand grips your hip, pushing you till you’re flushed against the wall. You dig your nails into the skin pulling a feral growl from Bucky. He releases his hold on you, his hand slipping till it rests in the middle of your back.

“Turn around.”

You do as he says, releasing your hold and turning around. You press your chest against the wall, arching your back out to him as you press your palms firmly on the wall. Your legs are shaking with anticipation and you can practically feel your blood pumping in your ears as excitement and anticipation rushes through you.

He sinks to the ground behind you quietly. He smirks watching you as you wiggle your hips in anticipation. He doesn’t warn you as he grips your panties, ripping them off with ease making you gasp in surprise before he dives in between your thighs, licking your clit hungrily. You cry out, arching your back more, grinding yourself against his tongue. He grips your hips firmly, holding you in place as he continues his assault.

“Oh, Bucky!” You cry out as he laps up your juices, his nose nudging at your entrance. His fingers slide down the curve of your ass and in between your thighs causing you to shiver. He smirks at this and you whimper enjoying the roughness of his scruff against the back of your thighs. He pulled away, only for a second, before lifting your leg up and resting it on his shoulder.  
Your moans became louder as you reached down to tangle your fingers in his hair. Growls slip through his lips as you tugged at the thick long strands when he did something that you liked. He let his tongue tease your entrance before going back to your clit.

You looked down at him, his blue steel eyes boring into yours, holding a predatory stare that has you reeling.

Before you could get too close, he would pull away to place soft, sweet kisses on your inner thigh. You could feel bruises forming from where he held you, his fingertips digging into the soft flesh.

You watched as his hand went from his hip to his cock, stroking it in time with his feverish tongue that lapped at you. He groaned against you as he grazed his thumb over the bead of pre-cum that had gathered at the tip. The lewd sound of his hand stroking slick cock along with your moans filled the room.  
He pulled away to look at you, his lips parted slightly, eyes hooded and his face flushed pink.

“I need to be inside you. Right now.”

He stands up, letting your leg slide off his shoulder so you’re standing on both feet again. He helps you gain your footing again, gripping your hips tightly to keep you steady. He presses himself against you as you place your hands back on the wall. His hot breath ghosts against your shoulder as he pulls your skirt up further till it’s gathered around your hips.

His hand dips down between your thighs. His fingers slip in between your folds as he bites down on your neck. You whimper as he begins rubbing your clit in soft circles.

“Fuck you’re so damn wet.” He breathes breaking away from your neck. His hot breath ghosting over your skin as he pushes his flesh finger inside you. He stops himself and you let out a shaky breath of air.

“Am I hurting you?”

His voice is soft and genuine; you find yourself smiling. 

“God no Bucky. Please keep going.” You plead, your voice is soft, reassuring. 

He smiles at this before setting a gentle pace. You whimper out sliding your hands go to his bicep, letting your nails dig into the flesh. You let your head fall back, resting against his shoulder as he slowly pumped his finger in and out of you.

“Tell me if I hurt you.” He breathes huskily and you nod finding yourself not able to speak at the moment. He adds another finger, stretching you and you moan quietly shutting your eyes focusing on the immense feeling he is giving you.

You gasp as he begins to quicken the pace. “Oh, Bucky…” You whimper out as you feel him bend his fingers inside you. He groans, quickening his pace, feeling your walls tighten. He watches your hips as you begin to rock against his hand. He bites his lip, stopping the motions of his hand to watch you. 

“Fuck.”

He pulls his fingers out reluctantly. You want to protest against his actions but when you look up at him, seeing his flushed cheeks, messy hair, eyes blown wide and puffy lips, you find yourself lost for words.

Your attention is cut short when you feel him rub the tip of his cock against your folds.

“Tell me if it’s too much. There is no rush” You nod feeling him prod at your entrance. He waits for a verbal reply and you swallow the knot that had formed in your throat.

“I will.”

Your voice strains and he smirks before placing a soft gentle kiss against your shoulder before thrusting into you slowly.

You let out a soft cry as you feel him stretching you. He groans stopping as you tense up and gives you time to adjust to him. He presses his lips against your back, soothing you with soft kisses.

You push back against him, once you’ve relaxed a bit more. He grips your hips as he slowly pulls out only to push back in just as slowly. He starts a slow pace, not rushing anything but just enjoying the way you feel around him.  
You whimper as he reaches up to cup your breasts, massaging them before pinching your nipples making you moan softly.

“Bucky please…” You begged softly, wanting to feel everything he offered. Instead, he chuckles, placing a soft tender kiss on the curve of your shoulder.

“You don’t like it nice and slow princess?”

You whined at the nickname, making your muscles tighten. He groans, letting one hand go from your breast to your hip. He grips you tightly before nipping at your shoulder with a low growl.

“I-I do. Just, not right now.” You admitted softly before he snapped his hips sharply, slamming into you making you cry out. Your hands go to his wrist, gripping his wrist tightly as to steady yourself.

“Like that?” He grunts, his voice coming our gravely and you nod biting your lip before whimpering as he begins his slow pace again.

“Again. Please.”

He chuckles lowly, his hand going from your breast to your neck. His lips brush against your ear as he thrusts harder into you, keeping the slow pace from before.

“What if I want to fuck you like this huh?” He whispers into your ear, his grip on your neck tightening. “Nice and slow. Feeling how tight and wet you are around me.” He growls the last part, you moan louder as he hits that sensitive spot inside you making you dip your head back.

“Right there? Is that it?” He asks teasingly by repeating his thrusts. You nod, biting your lip before moaning louder, shutting your eyes as your other hand grips his hip.

“Fu-Fuck. Right there Bucky. Please. I want it.” You begged as he growled at your words, enjoying the way you begged for him in such a sinful way.  
He quickened his pace as he gripped your neck tighter, only squeezing the sides. He groans feeling your muscles squeeze him as your legs began to become weaker.

“Fuck, you’re close huh?” His voice comes out rougher than anticipated as he sped up his thrusts. His hand on your hip squeezes tighter as he holds you in place so he can thrust into you the way he wants to.

“Bu-Bucky!” You moan out, as you feel your orgasm approaching. He smirks before slowing his hips down and you whine.

“Not yet doll.” He breathes into your ear before kissing your shoulder as he slowly and gently pulled out of you with a groan.  
He lets go of your neck and turns you around and kisses you. His hands gripping your hips as your hands go up into his hair, gently tugging at the strands as he slowly walks you both back to the bed.

He turns you around, soon your legs are touching the edge of the bed. Bucky pushes the duvet aside before pushing you down gently before climbing on top of you. He breaks the kiss only for a few seconds, to pull off your skirt that had been gathered around your waist.  
You let him slide the material up and off your legs. He flings the garment behind him before leaning back over you and kissing you. You smile into the kiss when he bites your lip before going to your neck, placing hot open mouth kisses there before going back to your mouth.  
You wrap your leg around his waist, twisting your body so you were on top of him. You push him back slowly, not breaking the kiss as you straddle his waist. He pulls away and looks up at you with wide eyes.

“Are you sure you want to-”

“Do this? Yes.” You cut him off, a smile playing on your lips, before leaning down to kiss him again.

It’s needy and passionate. His hands go to your waist pulling you flush against his chest. You sigh into the kiss feeling his hands slip slowly down till he was grabbing your ass. He squeezes gently, pulling you up making you grind against him. He groans, breaking the kiss. You pull away, sitting up and reaching over to your nightstand grabbing the bottle of massage oil.

“I know you were thinking about this as much as I was.” You teased making him smirk.

“Naughty girl.” He growls, watching as you slowly unscrewed the cap, his plump bottom lip tucked in between his teeth. He lets a small moan slip through his lips as you pour some of the liquid onto his cock.

"Don't worry Buck. This is safe for internal use." You say with a smirk and he raises an eyebrow at you. 

"You plan this?" He chuckles and you hum, not answering his question, as you place the bottle back on the nightstand before reaching down and taking him into your hand. You lick your lips as you watched him shut his eyes before letting out a shaky breath as you slowly began stroking the shaft of his cock. Your eyes drifted lower, watching as the smooth-warm skin of his cock slipped over his cock. You feel yourself get wetter as you gently pull the skin back and letting your thumb swipe over his sensitive tip a few times making him groan as he raised his hips slightly.

“Shit… “ He hisses before biting his lip again as he opened his eyes to watch you.

You smiled at him before running your thumb over the tip again, wiping the precum away. His lips part slightly before letting out a small grunt as you repeat the motion at a much faster pace until you were practically massaging the head of his cock.

He thrusts into your hand as his metal hand grips the sheets.

“Fuck, faster. Just- Ah!” A moan escaped his lips, shutting his eyes tightly as you sped up your pace considerably to a comfortable level that had him writhing. He leaned his head back, his flesh hand coming up to grip your thigh, his fingertips dug into your flesh, you could already feel the bruises from underneath his fingertips.

“You’re so sensitive, Buck.” You breathed, smirking when he opened his eyes again and looked at you. His bottom lip tucked in between his teeth as he watched your hand with a furrowed brow.

“Babydoll,” He breathed, his voice coming out ragged and deep as he filtered his gaze up to you. You smiled as you grasped his balls with your free hand making him lay his head back and let out a groan as you began massaging those too.

“O-Oh my god. Holy cow.”

“You going to cum so soon?” You teased making him look at you. He gripped your hands, pulling them away from him and leaned up to kiss you, not letting go of your hands. It was hot and heavy, the feeling of his tongue against your own made you whimper.

He released your wrists to wrap his arms around you and pull you down to him. You slid your hands up his chest, into his hair before slipping down to grip his shoulders. You bit your lip, feeling his hand trail down your back, over the curve of your ass before gripping his cock and rubbing the tip in between your slick folds.

You pulled away and looked at him, biting your lip. He licked his lips as he stared into your eyes before pushing his hips up. You let out a silent moan as you dipped your head down, pressing your forehead against his chest, your fingernails biting into his skin. The feeling of him filling you again was overwhelming.

He groaned as he pushed in, his hands gripping your hips softly as he pressed a soft kiss to the top of your head. You whimpered softly making him stop and look at you.

“You ok doll?”

His voice was filled with concern making you look up. His eyes searched yours and you found yourself smiling before slowly sitting up, placing your hands on his chest. His expression changed quickly, his lips parting as he let his eyes trace over your form. He gripped your hips tighter before biting his bottom lip again, his gaze flitted down to where you both connected.

You rolled your hips slowly making him furrow his eyebrows and let out a grunt as he closed his eyes.

“Jesus.” A smirk graced his lips as he opened his eyes. “I guess that answers my question.” He jokes, a smirk playing on his lips as his flesh hand slides up your hip to your breast, softly cupping it before going back to gripping your waist.

You rolled your hips some more, quickening your pace, biting your lip as you pushed down more till he bottomed out completely. He groaned, his metal hand flying up to grip your waist.

“Careful. You are already getting me close.” His voice comes out more rugged than anticipated as you continue to roll your hips, ignoring his warning.

You smile before letting out a small moan as he grips your waist a little tighter, trying to halt your movements but instead, you move your hips faster forcing him to let out small grunts. You smiled, grabbing his hands and pinning them by his head as you slow your movements back down.  
He groans, watching you as you sit back up, biting his lip.

“Fuck. Come on, doll.” He growls lowly, his eyes going to your breasts.

"I thought you wanted to be slow and gentle." You teased as you rolled your hips with more vigor this time, but keeping it still moderate, granting Bucky mercy so he could complete a sentence. "So you get to tease me, but I can't tease you?"

“Not when you’re on top of me.” He admits, his eyebrows furrowing when you angle your hips just right so he can reach that spot inside you. 

You moan, leaning your head back, giving him a show and you can hear the metal plates shift in his arm as he grips the bedpost as to control himself.  
You lean down, your lips grazing his ear. “Maybe I do. Maybe I want to tease you.” You purr and you can hear him swallow before looking at you as you pulled away.

He growls at this and sits up. moving his hips against yours with much more intensity to match you and you laugh at how offended he looks, but you know he is just messing with you. 

“Come here.” He commands gruffly as he pulls you down into another heated kiss. You smile against his lips as you place your hands back on his chest. He wraps his other around your body holding you there. His lips trail down your neck as his hand slips down your back, down your ass. You whimper as he gives your ass a rough squeeze.

He kisses lower and lower. You whimper as he captures the sensitive taut flesh of your nipple between his lips; his prosthetic hand coming up to cup your other breast. He gently kneads it in his large palm, groaning as you slip your hands up his chest and into his hair. Your nails scratch at his scalp gently, arching your back as he lapped hungrily, swirling his tongue around the pink bud before pulling away and attacking the other one.

“Fu-Fuck…” You whimper softly, biting your lip as you began grinding against him. The hand on your breast slipping behind you to wrap around your waist to pull you flush against him.

“God, I want to feel you cum already.” He admits as he pulls away to look up at you.

“Wow so patient.” You joke and he chuckles lowly.

“You have no idea.” He breathes before kissing your neck as he wrapped his flesh arm around your waist. His flesh hand splayed flat on the small of your back to hold you steady as he kissed his way up and down your neck. You dip your head back, letting small moans slip through your lips as he nipped and sucked on your neck.

He unwraps his arms from you and grips your hips again and moves you the way he wants to. It’s a lot faster than before, and you can practically feel the pressure inside you build at a faster rate as he continues to kiss and bite your neck.

“Fuck baby. You feel too good.”

With that, he rolls you over so you’re on your back. You gasp in surprise. You don’t have enough time to register his movements as he digs his hands into the mattress to hold himself up as he begins thrusting into you with much more intensity than before. 

You cry out, your hand going into his hair, pulling at the strands that slipped through your fingers, while the other slid down his back, gripping his hip.

“Goddamn doll, you feel so good. So beautiful. Jesus fucking Christ.” He grunted into your neck. His hips snapping into yours as he angles his thrusts just right making you moan louder and cry out.

“F-Fuck, oh fuck Bucky!”

He grunts in reply, his head dipping down to press a soft kiss to your collarbone.

“You like that doll? You like when I fuck you hard and fast?” He grunts, his hot breath puffing against your skin. “Is this what you wanted? You want my cock nice and deep inside you?”

You nod biting your lip as you whimper out when he reaches between the both of you to rub your clit.

You arch your back, both of your hands going to his hair as he sped up his thrusts.  
“Fu-Fuck." He hisses before moaning your name. "I am not going to last long. where do you want it?” He groans, his thrusts becoming more sloppy and shallow to the point he is rutting against you.  
You tug on his hair, biting your lip as he rubs your clit faster.

"I-Inside. Please, James. I want to feel you cum inside me. Please, please, please." You didn't care, you just needed him and to feel him throb inside you. You needed him to claim you, show that this is all real and not some fever dream. You needed that one release.

Buckys' thrusts become frantic at your words. Something inside him snaps and he finds himself closer than before. A fire is ignited in his abdomen and he needs what you need just as bad. He needs to feel your pussy squeeze and milk his cock. The thought alone of claiming your pussy as his, has his balls drawn up tight. 

“Come on baby. Cum, cum on my cock.” He begs, growling as he presses his face against the curve of your neck. "Squeeze my cock with your little pussy. Come on baby. Give it to me. I'll fill you up baby, just how you fucking need it." 

You whimper out, your ankles hooking onto the back of his hips as you moved your hips up against him making him moan louder. You moaned his name, praising him, as he rubbed your clit faster.

“Oh fuck, come on. Come on.” He repeated into your neck, his voice straining as he tried to hold off his own orgasm.

You dig your nails into his flesh. “Oh Bucky, I-I-” You’re cut off as your orgasm washed over you without warning. “Oh, James!” You gasped out, drawing out his name into a high pitch moan.

“Oh fuck, Y/N, I-I’m going to… Oh, fuck!”

He moans into your neck loudly, slamming his hips into you, till his hips were flushed with your own as he spilled himself inside you with a loud drawn out moan of your name followed by a string of curses.

You gasped, feeling the rush of warmth inside you, letting small moans pass through your lips as he twitched inside you. He continued to rock into you, fisting the sheets tightly, groaning against your neck with each deep shaky thrust.

Eventually, his hips slow down till he is lying slack against you. Surprisingly, he isn’t crushing you with all of his weight bared against you. You run your hands up and down his sweat slickened back as he slowly comes down from his euphoric high.

He eventually slowly pulls himself out with a grunt and rolls off of you, laying down next to you.

A moment of silence passes between the both of you before you finally speak.

“That was…” You start before breaking into a bashful grin that has him smiling as he looks over at you.

“Better than expected.” He questions with a raised brow.

“So you’ve thought about this?” You tease, questioning him as you propped yourself up on your elbow, smiling down at him. You already knew the answer, you just wanted to hear it.

And he knew that.

He chuckles before breathing out a heavy sigh.

“Yes. More than I would like to admit right now.”


End file.
